


Cards

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 24 Days of Marvel [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dinner, Family, Fluff, Hyper teenager, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: After dinner at Tony's, Bucky and Steve open their cards. Only Steve's card had a little extra something inside





	Cards

“Buck c’mon we gotta go,” Steve called as he pulled on his coat.   
He and Bucky had been invited to Tony’s for dinner, so they could catch up and exchange cards before the Christmas rush fully kicked in.   
“I’m ready,” Bucky said as he walked to the front door, bag of cards in hand, “Let’s go.”

As the two walked up to Tony’s front door they couldn’t help but smile. The place was covered in lights and decorations, very over the top and very Tony like.   
Steve knocked on the door, smiling when he heard feet running towards it,   
“Uncle Steve, Uncle Bucky!” Peter exclaimed as he threw the door open, “Dad, Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky are here,” Peter called as he let the two men in.   
“Hey guys,” Tony grinned, poking his head out of the kitchen.  
“Hey Tony, need help with anything?” Steve asked as he and Bucky hung up their coats.  
“Could you wrangle up the teen and try to calm him down some please, he’s getting a little excited.”  
“Sure,” Bucky replied, easily lifting Peter with his metal arm, stopping the teen from running past.  
“Hey!” Peter laughed as he was tossed over Bucky’s shoulder.   
“Thanks Barnes,” Tony smiled in relief, trying to keep your eye on a hyperactive teen while preparing food wasn’t easy.   
“No problem,” Bucky smiled carrying Peter into the living room, placing him in Clint’s lap.   
“Stay,” Bucky told him playfully as Clint hugged the teen, Peter just giggled. 

Dinner went off without a hitch. They had homemade curry and chips, Tony’s speciality, before exchanging cards in the living room.   
“Whaddya say we all watch a movie before calling it a day?” Tony asked, everyone nodded in agreement.   
Peter wrapped himself in a blanket and curled into Tony’s side at one end of the couch, while Steve and Bucky sat at the other end. Clint sat on the floor with his side pressed against Tony’s legs, Nat and Bruce taking the arm chairs. They decided to watch Nightmare before Christmas, Peter beaming at getting to watch his favourite movie.   
After the movie ended it was time for everyone to go home, they all exchanged goodbyes and hugs before Tony carried a very sleepy teen to his bedroom. 

Once Bucky and Steve arrived home they sat on the bed next to each other, opening their Christmas cards. The ones from Tony and Peter were handmade and better than any store bought ones they’d seen. They smiled at the sweet message the teen had written inside.  
The one’s from Clint, Nat and Bruce were from an online website where you could make your own cards, the pictures were candid ones of the group laughing. Steve couldn’t help but smile widely at them. 

After they set the cards on the bedside table, the two of them got the cards they had brought for one another.   
“Merry Christmas Buck,” Steve smiled.   
“Merry Christmas Punk,” Bucky smiled pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s lips.  
They exchanged cards and opened them up.   
Bucky’s card had a picture of a robin with a Santa hat on it, the message inside made him smile and look over at Steve, who was looking at something in his hand.   
Steve opened his card, something falling into his lap. With a confused look Steve picked it up, his face going slack when he saw what it was.   
He looked up at Bucky,   
“What?” He asked, Bucky gently taking the ring.   
“Stevie, will you forever be mine until the end of the line?” Bucky asked, smiling as Steve nodded with tears in his eyes.   
Bucky slid the ring on Steve’s finger and smiled, falling back as Steve threw his arms around him and pressed their lips together.


End file.
